


Of You

by inabodycastofglass



Series: Old works [29]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: He may just love her.





	Of You

He intertwined his fingers into hers, feeling her squeeze. The nails of her other hand ran down his back, leaving cold lines in his skin. Her cheeks below him were red, her body boiling hot. Sweat plastered her hair to her face. She bit her lip, a moan ripping from her chest. He leaned down to kiss her neck, biting it. He heard her gasp. He slipped his hand on the small of her back, lifting her to him. There was slight friction as her body moved with his, rhythmically. She hugged onto him, biting into his shoulder, the pressure enough to make him bleed. He turned his head, feeling her hair brush across his face. He took a deep breath, smelling the roses and vanilla, and a hint of the raw her, undefinable, pulling it into his lungs, filling them with her.

She released him, her gasps filling the air. Between them he heard one thing said very clearly in her high pitched voice. The confidence was gone. Replaced with a sweetness he had only glimpsed before, and a shyness he’d never seen. It was purely erotic.

Just one word. “Guy.”

His eyes opened. Where was he? He didn’t want to check. He was afraid if he moved the warmth would leave his skin. The feeling of her body would disappear. The smell of her skin would fade into the air.

Slowly, so slowly, he sat up. The feelings did leave, no longer his. He looked around the room, recognizing it as his own in Grand Chokmah. A pain ripped at him, squeezing and clawing at the inside of his chest, knowing she was so far away. Everything that had just happened was a dream. She hadn’t been his, and she never would be.

He placed his head in his hands and smiled ironically. Of all the people to dream about, of all the people yearn for and want, of all the people to finally realize he may just love, it had to be the one he could never have. It had to be the damn princess that plagued him, his thoughts, for so many years. As if he didn’t think about her enough while he was awake, now she was in his dreams, too?

And what a dream. He wished, as he lay back down, that he could have one more. He could never hold her like that in real life. He didn’t mind if it was just a dream. He just wanted to feel close to her in some way. To touch her, feel her, smell her, hold her, kiss her…

“Good night.” His lips quivered as he spoke, the smile belonging nowhere on his face. “Princess.” He wrapped his arms around the blankets in front of him, pretending it was her. He buried his face in her hair. “Natalia.”


End file.
